


Two shoulders to lean on

by Liveforthestars



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liveforthestars/pseuds/Liveforthestars
Summary: Phillip Coulson is dead and Daisy Johnson struggles to find peace until old friend Robbie Reyes shows up and helps her because he has always been in love with her. Then Deke Shaw also professes his love for Daisy, and Daisy is stuck with a choice that she doesn’t know how to make while also being submerged in grief.





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is set after the season 5 finale but before season six starts. As of right now Daisy hasn’t gone to space with Jemma to look for Fitz in space this may come into play later but as of right now I'm not sure! I will try to update as often as I can, please leave suggestions in the comments and I hope you enjoy :) (this is told from Daisy’s POV)

It’s been a month since we’ve dropped off Coulson and May in Tahiti, and May hasn’t came back yet. I’m taking it as no news is good news because if I don’t know anything then I don’t know he’s dead, and he can’t he can not be dead. I was in the training room when Mack came in.  
“Tremors listen uh I know this is hard for you but May’s back,” he said in a soothing voice  
“I’m glad she’s back,” I said as my voice cracked. He tried to talk to me more but every time he spoke I hit the punching bag as hard as I could because, I couldn’t deal with this not right now. Mack eventually got the hint and left me alone to grieve. When I was physically and mentally exhausted I went to my room and the first thing I saw when I walked in was the letter he gave me. Ever since that day I haven’t brought myself to read it but, with him really being gone I decided to read the last words he left me.

_“Dear Daisy,_

_when I first met you you said you named yourself Skye and I instantly knew why. I have never seen such a beautiful free spirit before just like the sky. Then after everything with your father you changed your name to Daisy and once again it represented you so well. Well Daisy I am so proud of you, and I always will be. You have grown into an incredible young women since that rebellious girl I found in a van one day. Sometimes I wish I never found you because I brought all this pain into your world from Ward, Tripp, you getting shot, your mother, and Lincoln. But then I get selfish and I’m glad we did because my life would be completely changed in the worst if I never met you. I know you will have a hard time moving on I saw what happened with Lincoln please don’t do that again my death isn’t your fault and Lincoln’s wasn’t either. You made the right choice making Mack the director but that doesn’t mean you get to stop leading because you will always be a leader. I’m sorry we have to say goodbye, but I hope I don’t see you until you’ve lived a wonderful long life full of love and happiness._

_I am forever proud of you and I will always love you,_

_Coulson”_

I started to sob feeling every word echo in my head, and my tears smearing some of the ink. 

“Thank you for being the father I never had Coulson I will forever miss and love you,” I quietly whispered. 


	2. Losing a Part of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy decides to change up her look after learning of Coulson’s death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry short chapter I promise things will get more interesting soon thanks for the people that left kudos on the last chapter!

I think that when we lose someone we love we also lose a part of ourselves. For me though, I also feel the need to change my physical appearance in respect to show without this person I am not who I was when they were alive. After I lost Lincoln I died my hair black because Lincoln was my light he was the person that even in the darkest of times could brighten any situation up. Through my tears I grabbed a box of blonde hair dye and went to work. I decided to add some purple streaks in my hair because I needed a big change because that’s what Coulson did to me he cause a big change. As I was leaving May entered the bathroom and I saw the tears in her eyes. Even though May isn’t that much of a touchy-feely person she embraced me immediately after I gave her a hug.   
“Wanna go get a drink,” I asked through the tears because I just needed an escape right now.   
“A drink would be nice.” So we headed to a local bar and drunk the night away. We didn’t do much talking until when May was really drunk she told me a story about him, “You know I never have seen Coulson not listen to Fury and take his word on the subject, until he warned Coulson about you about how you were a risk. But Coulson didn’t care and he didn’t care when he found out you were an 0-8-4. That’s when I feel in love with him, because he stuck with you no matter what and forgave you for your mistakes and I began to wonder if he could do the same with me.” I didn’t say anything, I was just consumed with tears and knew that if I spoke I would never stop sobbing.   
A few drinks later May and I stumbled back to the Lighthouse and we both went to our chambers until halfway there I saw a big glowing orange semi circle and at first I thought it was just me being drunk, until a person stepped out. Then I started to get dizzy and light headed and the next thing I know that person caught me before I hit the floor.   
“R-Robbie,” I stuttered before it all went black.


End file.
